


Before the throne

by lucife56



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Fanart





	Before the throne




End file.
